Felíz Cumpleaños Silver!
by SniperGYS
Summary: Giovanni planea festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo... A MITAD DE AÑO! Silver cree que su padre se ah vuelto loco... o sera acaso que el Ex-Líder del Team Rocket tiene un nuevo plan complejamente planeado de venganza? - No shippings


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Fic nacido del ocio durante mi trabajo... Con Poffins me refiero a los panecitos esos que haces para los concursos de Sinnoh, esos que le das de comer al pokémon

* * *

><p><strong>Felíz Cumpleaños… Silver?<strong>

_Era un día cualquiera, el sol brillaba como todas las mañanas, los Pidgeys cantaban en los árboles, un grupo de pokémons se veían alegres desde la ventana de una humilde casa y los ocupantes del pequeño hogar se encontraban en la cocina esperando tener un feliz desayuno familiar._

_- _Como demonios puede costarte 2 malditas horas servirme un estúpido plato de cereal? - _Pregunto dando un golpe a la mesa, Weavile que se encontraba en una pequeña silla a su lado se sobresalto ante el grito de su dueño._

- Cuida ese vocabulario hijo! Y se paciente ya mero termino!

_Silver suspiro, cualquiera diría que ya debería ser feliz, pero no era así... ok si, habían salvado el mundo y todo eso, e incluso Green le había ayudado a aceptar a Giovanni como su padre pese a sus antiguos ideales terroristas y se había reencontrado con él después de haberse perdido por más de 3 años tras el problema del Battle Frontier... pero no, eso no lo hacia feliz. Por qué? Silver no lo entendía, tras reencontrarse con Giovanni se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien... y es que su padre ahora era distinto... muy distinto, y eso le asustaba!_

_Así es, tras el reencuentro, Giovanni se había vuelto una persona solidaria y feliz, ayudaba a todos y se comportaba amablemente con sus vecinos, limpiaba la casa, lavaba la ropa y ese día incluso se había decidido a preparar el desayuno con delantal floreado y todo! Definitivamente no lo entendía, acaso su padre en serio había cambiado? O su enfermedad le afecto tanto que le destruyo el cerebro? Quizás se había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza! Eso debía ser seguramente! De lo contrario, no se explicaba el cambio tan enorme... Espera! Quizás todo era un plan de venganza complejamente planeado por el Ex-líder del Team Rocket!_

**"Naaaa, si fuera un plan ya hubiera hecho algo y no estaría perdiendo el tiempo con una estúpida caja de cereal."**

_Tras unos segundos vio como Giovanni ganaba la pelea contra la caja y por fin, tras 2 horas de esperar, le servía su desayuno._

- Aquí tienes y recuerda tomarte toda la leche! A ver si así creces un poco! - _Le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello tras dejarle su plato y el de Weavile._

- Tengo 18... YA NO VOY A CRECER MAS! - Le _contesto mientras se quitaba la mano de encima._

- 18 Ya? oh y no los celebramos! Bueno más vale tarde que nunca!

- QUE? - _Alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a ahogarse con su desayuno. Weavile salto a su espalda para intentar ayudarle._

- Que sería buena idea festejar por lo menos una vez tu cumpleaños! Ya sé, llamare a todos tus amigos! - _Sentencio antes de salir saltando felizmente de la cocina olvidándose por completo del desayuno._

_Silver y Weavile se miraron sin saber que había pasado exactamente, pero sabían que no era bueno, nada bueno._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Holaaaaaaaaa! - _Le saludo Red de manera alegre y animada._

- ...

- Jajaja nos encontramos en el camino! - _Contesto a la pregunta no hecha, pero que seria lógica puesto que, la llegada de 12 personas al mismo tiempo, que viven en diferentes partes del mundo además, NO era NADA común._

- Ah... - _No supo que decir pero igual los dejo pasar, tampoco es que tuviera otra opción._

- Te trajimos algo! - _Se apresuro a decir Pearl mientras le daba varias cajas._

- Eh?

- Diamond los preparo y yo las financie - _Le explico Platinum mientras señalaba las cajas._

- Y yo las cargue! - _Agrego al instante Pearl._

- Como no te conocemos mucho fue lo único que se nos ocurrió traer - _Continuo Platinum con su explicación._

- Y la comida le gusta a todos así que fue lo mejor - _Termino por decir Diamond de manera alegre._

- Aahhh... gracias? - _contesto intentando ver donde pondría tantas cajas de lo que parecían Poffins._

- Oye - _Le hablo Green mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, Red, Yellow y Blue estaban junto a él_ - Es esto seguro?

- Qué?

- Que sí es seguro que estemos aquí? Digo no es por nada pero tu padre no me da mucha confianza - _Le comento Red mientras veía a un Giovanni, con delantal rosa floreado, intentando servirle una bebida a Gold._

- Ah supongo... si tenían duda por que vinieron entonces?

- Porque no queríamos que pensaras que no te queremos! - _Silver miro a Red con una cara que claramente decía "Como si me importara"._

- Yo ni siquiera planee esto!

- Ya decía yo que no era tu estilo hacer algo así - _Comento Blue sonriendo._

- Igual me asegure de quitarle todo lo que fuera peligroso!

x-x-x-x-x _Minutos antes de que llegaran los demás Dex Holders_ x-x-x-x-x

- GIOVANNI!

- Cuantas veces debo decirte que me digas papá? - Le _contesto dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza._

- ... Pa... Pa... Pa...Pa... Pa ... Pa... Pa...

- Estoy esperando.

- ... Pa... Pa…

- ...

- ... ESTO ES ESTUPIDO!

- Eso es lo que querías decirme? _- Pregunto extrañado._

- No! Quiero que me entregues todos los frascos de veneno de Arbok que guardas!

- Por qué? ni que pensara usarlos en tus amigos

- Tengo mis motivos para dudar, así que dámelos.

- ... – _Saca varios frascos de entre su gabardina y se los entrega._

- También los de Serviper y cualquier otro pokémon venenoso!

- A ti no te gusta divertirte hijo - _Siguió sacando frascos de las diferentes bolsas de su gabardina, al grado que ni Silver ni Weavile podían seguir cargando frascos._

- Ehh… mejor dame la gabardina.

- Esta bien - _Giovanni se quito la gabardina y se la entrego a su hijo antes de salir del cuarto no muy feliz._

- ... Weavile - _El pokémon le miro esperando su orden_ - Mejor vigila que no consiga un nuevo veneno por allí.

_El pokémon dejo las botellas por un lado y salió a seguir al ex líder del Team Roket de manera que no fuera notorio._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Oh tú debes ser Gold! Sé que eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo - _Comentaba Giovanni de manera animada sirviéndoles bebidas a Gold y Crys_ - Y tu as de ser Crystal, escuche que eres muy inteligente!

- Gold, este tipo me da miedo! - _Dijo de manera muy leve Crys mientras se aferraba inconscientemente al brazo de Gold._

- Eh a mi también! - _Le contesto mientras tomaba, de manera no muy convencida, el vaso que un feliz Giovanni le daba._

- Y a ti mejor te doy leche para ver si creces, con suerte y por lo menos alcances la baja estatura de mi hijo! - _Termino de decir Giovanni dándole un vaso de leche a un no muy_ _contento Emerald._

- Este tipo no me agrada - _Fue lo que atino a decir con vaso de leche en mano._

- No creo que haya engañado a Weavile, al men...

- Hijo por qué no me presentas a tus amigos? _- Exclamo Giovanni apareciendo repentinamente entre los Holders de Kanto._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - _Gritaron Red y Yellow al verle tan cerca._

- Presentarte? Ya deberías conocerlos! Además como les invitaste si no les conoces?

- Hice lo que cualquier buen padre haría, entre a revolver tu cuarto para ver que tenias! Y de paso revise los números de tu Pokegear!

- ... Eso explica la cerradura forzada de mi cuarto...

- A ustedes si los conozco! tu eres Green, quien ahora se hace cargo de mi ex gimnasio, además de que eres como un maestro para mi hijo! - _Dijo de manera sonriente mientras le daba la mano._

- Ehh... seee... - _Green no sabía que decir pero igual le estrecho la mano por cortesía._

- Oh y tu eres Blue! Mi hijo se la pasa hablando mucho de ti, incluso cuando está dormido!

- GIOVA! - _Su reacción fue cortada al recibir un leve golpe de su padre en la cabeza._

- Ya te dije que me digas papá!

- ... - _Blue tampoco sabía que decir, para variar._

- Que bonita ropa por cierto! me recuerda a la última vez que nos vimos, aunque esta es un poco diferente, la falda es más corta.

- Eh si... Silver me la regalo en mi cumpleaños...

- En serio? Oh hijo que buen chico eres! No sabía que te gustaran las mini faldas! - _Volvió a comentar mientras tomaba a su muy apenado hijo de manera amigable, quien por cierto parecía tener demasiadas ganas de volver a gritarle ó incluso asesinarle_ - Y tu eres Yellow! Recuerdo que ayudaste a mi hijo cuando esa extraña de Sird los ataco!

- Sera más bien cuando TÚ le ordenaste que nos atacara.

- Decías algo hijo?

- Que fuiste tu qu-

- Ah no fue nada señor! - _Le interrumpió una sonriente Yellow, salvando a Silver de meter las 4 con su padre._

- Y Red... mi estimado Red - _comento Giovanni esta vez de una manera que de cualquier forma vista, sonaba tétrica y amenazante._

- Ahhh... hola señor papá de Silver - _Saludo Red intentando sonar amable y no asustado como realmente estaba._

- Me alegra tenerte en mi casa Red, espero la pases bien - _Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse dando una de sus siniestras risas malvadas patentadas._

- No es que no te aprecie Silver, pero ya me quiero ir! - _Se apresuro a decir Red._

...

_Pese a las repentinas risas siniestras que Giovanni hacia, las cuales coincidían cuando tenía cerca a Red, se podía decir que la supuesta fiesta iba por buen camino._

- Y entonces solo hay que esperar a encontrar el punto perfecto.

- Aaahhh! Entonces es más complicado que hacer Pokeblocks! - _Exclamo Ruby felizmente mientras Diamond le explicaba cómo hacer los dichosos poffins para sus concursos._

- Si, Al principio cuesta tiempo pero al final uno se acostumbra!

- Parece que se llevan bien - _Comento Yellow de manera feliz mientras tomaba el té con Platinum._

- Si parece que si _- Le contesto, ambas veían la conversación alegre entre el Coordinador y el Chef del grupo._

- Aunque ellos también parecen llevarse bien - _Volvió a decir señalando hacia la ventana, donde se veía como Sapphire y Pearl no habían esperado ni 5 minutos para tener una batalla entre los 2 starters que compartían el tipo fuego-pelea._

- Yellow, estas completamente segura de que no hay veneno en mi té? - _Pregunto Red temeroso con una tasa en sus manos._

- No, yo te la prepare.

- Y estás segura que nadie le puso algo raro mientras yo no me daba cuenta?

- No creo.

- Por qué tan nervioso? - _Pregunto Platinum al ver a su sempai tan temeroso por una simple taza de té._

- Giovanni ya intento matar a Red un par de veces -_Contesto Yellow tomando de su té, como si de una conversación cualquiera se tratara._

- Oh... quizás Diamond y Pearl quieran hacerte de guardaespaldas por un tiempo - _Comento de manera pensativa la futura heredera Berlítz._

- No creo que sea para tanto - _Comento Yellow sonriendo._

- Ah ya se! Le preguntare a Sapphire si detecta algún veneno aquí! - _Y al instante Red salió corriendo a buscar a la entrenadora de Hoenn._

_Por otro lado de la casa..._

- Abre la boca! - _Le pidió sonriendo con uno de los poffins en mano._

- No.

- Anda abre.

- No! - _Volvió a decir por decima vez, no era que no confiara de ella, si no que no confiaba de cualquier cosa que hubiera sido hecha por el ex líder del Team Rocket._

- Vamos, los trajo ese chico lindo de Sinnoh.

- ... Bueno - _Accedió por fin esta vez, mientras no viniera de Giovanni todo seria seguro._

- BLUE SEMPAI! - _La chica volteo a ver a quien le hablaba, sin darse cuenta de que prácticamente estaba ahogando a Green con el poffin_ - Por que le estas dando comida de pokémon a Green Sempai?

- QUE? - _Grito Green tras quitarse el poffin de la boca._

- También pueden comérselos las personas para tu información Gold! - _Le explico Crys al chico de googles._

- Eh en serio? Uh... comida de otra región! Entonces debo probarlos también! - _Dijo antes de salir a buscar alguna de las cajas._

- Como que comida pokémon? - _Le pregunto Green mirándole con enfado._

- Ya oíste que también pueden comerlo las personas, además Silver no se queja, verdad?

- ... - _Green volteo a ver al chico que estaba recargado del otro lado de Blue, Silver le regreso la mirada, llevaba un poffin en la boca puesto que tenía las manos ocupadas con varios poffins más._

- Vez? - _Volvió a decir Blue mientras le quitaba el poffin a Silver._

- Saben bien - _Fue lo único que dijo el menor._

- Hijooooo - _Giovanni se acerco con una caja en mano._

...

- SAPPHIRE! - _Llamo Red mientras se acercaba a la chica que en ese momento admiraba al Monferno de Pearl_

- Sempai?

- Puedes decirme si detectas algún veneno aquí? - _Pregunto dándole la tasa que llevaba._

- Veneno? - _Pregunto Pearl con extraño._

- Siii! Supongo que no lo sabes pero el papá de Silver fue el líder de una poderosa y malvada organización que derrote hace un par de años!

- En serio? Yo lo veo muy amable y quizás algo loco, pero no malvado.

- Una vez se porto amable conmigo y después intento matarme!

- Aaahhh! entonces debería preocuparme de que me dijera que mi bufanda me quedaba bien?

- Siiiii debes preocuparte de hasta que respire!

- Aaaahhhh! - _Gritaron los 2 asustados de sus propias palabras._

- Eh... sempai... aquí no hay nada - _Comento Sapphire viendo con preocupación a los 2 chicos que ahora se encontraban gritando abrazados._

...

- Mira hijo te llego esto - _Giovanni le entrego una caja a Silver antes de marcharse felizmente._

- Que es eso? - _Pregunto Gold acercándose con un montón de poffins en los brazos._

- Un paquete de... Lance? - _Silver tomo la carta que venía con la caja, todos se le pegaron para ver que decía._

**"Hola Silver! Lamento no haber ido a tu fiesta, pero yo juraba que tu cumpleaños era en diciembre! Acaso fue una loca idea de ese maldito psicótico de Giov... este… de tu adorable padre? Digo, yo que decía: Aahh! Me ahorrare un regalo que darte porque así solo te doy uno por tu cumpleaños y navidad a la vez! **

**En fin, no pude ir por qué no me encuentro en la región, no sé si ya lo sabes, pero ahora vivo en las Sevii Islands! Si, ahora soy vecino de tu amiga con la tortuga voladora! Veras, mi antigua guarida ya no era nada secreta, así que me mude con Lorelei! Pero últimamente ah estado enojada conmigo, dice que no le ayudo con los gastos de la casa! Puedes creerlo? Pero si el 90% de esos gastos que recibe son míos! Como puede decir que no ayudo con ellos? Si no fuera por mí no serian tan altos! Así que para contentarla la traje a vacacionar a Unnova! Viajar gratis en Dragonite, ya sabes. Y le conseguí un pokémon oso de hielo todo raro y con eso se le olvido el asunto de los gastos!**

**Bueno, te envió un pokémon que Lorelei dice queda bien contigo, así que le hago caso y me ahorro un gasto eh! **

**Si el desquiciado de tu padre intenta conquistar el mundo de nuevo, le partes la cara de mi parte! Lorelei te envía abrazos.**

**Lance"**

- ...

- ...

- Esto... creo que Lance necesita clases de economía... - _Comento Crys repentinamente._

- Que esperabas de una persona que llevaba años sin trabajar - _Agrego Green viendo la carta con curiosidad._

- Haber que te envió? - _Pregunto Gold arrebatándole la caja a Silver_ _y sacando la pokeball que venía _- Ah mira un zorrito!

- Dame eso! - _Silver le quito la caja de las manos, pero falló en tomar la pokeball._

- Viene otra nota - _Blue tomo la nota que quedaba_ - "Es un Zorua, Lorelei piensa que este pokémon queda bien con tu equipo" ... vez te dije que era notorio que tu equipo o son tipo agua o son dark!

- ... Genial, alguien más criticando a mis pokémons - _Comento Silver viendo a su nuevo pokémon en las manos de Gold._

- AAAAAHHHHHHH!

_Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía el grito que se escucho, todos menos Giovanni claro está. _

- Que pasa Red? _- Pregunto Yellow asustada mientras se acercaba al "Luchador"._

- Me voy a morir Yellow! Me voy a morir!

- Eh? - _Todos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba._

- Que le paso? - _Pregunto Green a Sapphire y Pearl que habían llegado con el campeón de Kanto._

- Solo comió uno de esos - _Contesto Sapphire señalando el poffin que Gold intentaba darle al pequeño Zorua._

- Me voy a morir! Ya veo la luuuzzz! Yellow no me dejes ir a la luz! Aun soy muy joven! – _Comenzó a decir Red mientras se abrazaba a Yellow llorando _– No quiero ir a la luz!

- Eh porque morirías por comer uno de esos - _Dijo Emerald sin preocuparse, después de todo ya era imposible que alguno de los Holders no se hubiera comido por lo menos un poffin._

- Seguro Giovanni los envenenoooo!

- Eh pero, esos los hice yo - _Comento Diamond viendo las cajas de poffins._

- Ah sí? Ah bueno, entonces estoy bien! - _Exclamo Red felizmente como si nada hubiera pasado_ - Saben ricos por cierto!

- ...

- Eres un tonto Red - _Dijo Green antes de apartarse y regresar al mueble donde estaban._

- Sera mejor que no se me ocurra comer otra cosa! _- Declaro Red mientras se sentaba en una silla._

- Aaahhhh que lindoooo! - _Exclamo fuertemente Ruby mientras se acercaba a Gold._

- Verdad que si?

- Es HERMOSO! - _Volvió a gritar Ruby mientras admiraba al pequeño pokémon._

- Ey dámelo! - _Silver también se acerco a Gold, por lo menos quería ver que le había enviado Lance antes de que el pobre pokémon pasara por los abrazos de medio mundo allí presente._

- No!

- Dámelo!

- No!

- Es mío!

- Pero tú lo vas a tener siempre, déjame tenerlo un rato! - _Gold levanto al Zorua en alto, para evitar que Silver lo alcanzara._

- Regrésamelo!

- Que No!

- Dámelo!

- Alcánzalo! - _Se burlo nuevamente Gold, él era uno de los que más disfrutaba remarcar la estatura de Silver._

- Ah sí - _Saco una pokeball_ - Feraligatr usa Surf!

_El Pokémon apareció en medio de la sala, la cual en pocos segundos termino inundada por el ataque._

- Que bruto eres Silver! - _Gold saco su pokeball también, mientras dejaba al Zorua, que milagrosamente no se había mojado, en manos de Ruby _- Explotaro dale una lección!

_La sala se vio nuevamente inundada, pero esta vez ante un ataque de fuego, del que todos tuvieron que huir rápidamente._

- Guerra! - _Grito Emerald en medio de la sala mientras sacaba su pokémon._

_En cuestión de segundos, 11 enormes pokémons y una Pikachu, se encontraban amontonados en la pequeña sala, mientras que el pequeño Zorua se encontraba sentado viendo todo desde uno de los muebles._

- Ahhh... porque siempre que nos juntamos termina todo en un desastre? - _Pregunto Red al aire, mientras veía la guerra elemental desde una silla._

- Arriba esos ánimos! Porque mejor no pruebas este Flan que hice? Dicen que un Flan alegra a la gente.

- No veo porque no - _Red, sin siquiera prestar atención por estar viendo como el Charizard de Green saltaba sobre el Torterra de Diamond, tomo el dichoso postre y lo probo_ - Oh sabe bien, y si me siento mejor!

- Te lo dije! Un flan siempre alegra a la gente.

_... Varios minutos y platos de flan después._

- Como fue que terminamos en esto? - _Pregunto Silver mientras secaba al pequeño y mojado Zorua._

- No lo sé - _Le contesto Gold que se encontraba alimentando a Explotaro con un poffin._

- Tomen - _Blue, que había estado repartiendo toallas a todos, le dio una a Silver y otra a Gold – _ustedes también deberían secarse.

- ... De donde salieron tantas toallas? - _Pregunto Emerald mientras veía que cada holder tenía como mínimo 2._

- Quien sabe! - _Le contesto Blue mientras se preguntaba lo mismo._

- Tengo la idea de que en el closet de Giovanni ahí un agujero de Deoxys que da a una tienda departamental - _Comento Silver mientras se secaba_ – Así se explicaría el como de pronto aparecen muchas gabardinas.

- Por que no le pones un nombre? - _Pregunto repentinamente Sapphire que veía al pequeño Zorua._

- Siii ponle Chibi Silver! Mira que se parece a ti! - _Sugirió Gold mientras se reía._

- En que rayos se parece a mí?

- En el peinado jajajajajajaja!

- Vas a! - _Comenzó a decir mientras tomaba de nuevo la pokeball de Feraligatr pero Green le detuvo._

- No creo que sea buena idea que este lugar se vuelva un campo de batalla otra vez - _Comento, después de todo, lo que antes había sido una sala ahora era un completo desastre._

- Chicos...

- Que pasa Red? - _Pregunto Yellow por centésima vez desde que llegaron a la casa de Silver._

- No me siento bien!

- Debe ser por todo el postre que te comiste - _Comento Platinum señalando el montonal de platos frente al entrenador de Kanto._

- ... Ah sí, quizás es eso - _Contesto sonriendo lo mejor que podía pese a lo mal que se sentía._

- Esto fue divertido, deberíamos juntarnos otra vez! - _Pidió Pearl emocionado._

- Pero que no sea en mi casa...

- Mejor que sea al aire libre, digo ya que siempre terminamos destrozando algo...

- No seas exagerada Crys, que hemos destrozado?

- El Ilex forest, el Battle Frontier, la Battle Tower cuando fuimos a visitar a Blue por su cumpleaños...

- Bueno ya entendí!

- ... En serio chicos, no me siento bien! - _Volvió a decir Red sujetándose el estomago._

- Solo tomate algo para el dolor de estomago y ya - _Le sugirió Green cansado de estar escuchando las quejas del pobre Red._

- Espero haya algunas en mi casa... será mejor que me vaya de una vez.

- De hecho será mejor que nos vayamos yendo todos, ya es tarde.

_Y así, siguiendo las palabras de Yellow cada Holder se fue retirando... Al día siguiente…_

"The Love comes in Blue dice: Oye, te enteraste que Red está en el hospital?"

_Silver se encontraba en contacto con sus compañeros vía online._

"Soul Silver dice: No, que le paso?" - _Escribió como contestación en la conversación._

"No soy un PokeCenter andante! dice: Fue llevado por fuertes problemas estomacales D:"

"I'm to Sexy dice: Con esas palabras lo haces sonar bonito Yellow sempai, jajaja xD."

"Gotta catch'em all dice: Gold! hay cosas que es mejor adornar!"

"La estatura se mide de la cabeza al cielo! Dice: Pero Crys que tiene de malo decir que a Red le dio di-"

"Free Spirit dice: Ey que paso con Emerald?" - _Pregunto Sapphire al ver que el chico aparecía como desconectado._

"Gotta catch'em all dice: Le desconecte el cable de internet :D."

"I'm to Sexy dice: Das miedo Crys..." - _Se apresuro a teclear Gold, mientras agradecía no estar en el mismo edificio que la capturadora._

"Gotta catch'em all dice: Pues ojala estuviera contigo Gold, así dejarías de bajar videos para adultos XO!"

"I'm to Sexy dice: Ey no son videos para adultos! Son películas donde extrañamente coinciden tener escenas de chicas en la playa 8D!"

"Soul Silver dice: Alguien sáquelo de la conversación por favor."

"I'm to Sexy dice: Muy gracioso ¬¬"

"The Raiser dice: Y porque se enfermo Red? De hecho como es que fue el único que se enfermo?"

"No soy un PokeCenter andante! dice: No lo sé Green."

"I love Cookies dice: Quizás fue mi culpa..."

"The Love comes in Blue dice: Claro que no chico lindo (L), si hubiera sido por ti todos estaríamos igual ;D"

"Concursos es mejor que Batallas dice: Blue tiene razón, todos probamos de los poffins de Diamond *-*" - _Tecleo Ruby mientras recordaba la enorme cantidad de poffins que habían exterminado el día anterior._

"La estatura se mide de la cabeza al cielo! Dice: YA REGRESEEE!"

" Free Spirit dice: Ah allí esta Emerald de nuevo!"

"La estatura se mide de la cabeza al cielo! Dice: Siii no entiendo cómo se desconecto el cable solo :O!"

"Gotta catch'em all dice: Quizás fue un pokémon fantasma Emerald n_nU"

" La estatura se mide de la cabeza al cielo! dice: Ah quizás tengas razón!"

"Comico Profesional dice: Ey porque no vamos a visitar a Red al hospital?"

"Platinum Berlitz dice: Buena idea Pearl! Donde nos vemos?"

"No soy un PokeCenter andante! dice: Allí afuera del hospital dentro de una hora."

"Gotta catch'em all dice: Ey pero nada de intentar destruir el hospital, ok?"

"Ok!" - _Fue el mensaje que se repitió 11 veces en pantalla._

_Y así cada uno se fue desconectando para ir a visitar a Red..._

"Soul Silver dice: ..."

"The Loves come in Blue dice: Crees que fue Giovanni?" - _Pregunto Blue que se había quedado aun conectada._

"Soul Silver dice: No creo, Weavile se aseguro de que no consiguiera ningún tipo de veneno! y yo me asegure de quitarle todos!"

"The Love comes in Blue dice: Entonces solo habrá comido demasiado."

"Soul Silver dice: ... Supongo."

"The Love comes in Blue dice: Saa, te veo en un rato little one (L)"

"Soul Silver dice: ... al rato."

_Silver cerró su portátil y tomo sus pokeballs, conociendo a los demás Dex Holders seguramente las necesitaría para destruir algo._

- Giovanni voy a salir! – _Aviso desde la puerta de la casa._

- Ah dónde vas? - _Le contesto sonriendo desde la media destrozada sala donde veía su telenovela._

- ... Ah ver a Red al hospital.

- Oh que le paso? - _Pregunto con lo que para Silver era una falsa preocupación._

- Nadie sabe, creo que comió demasiado o algo así.

- Seguramente, bueno dile que espero se mejore!

_Silver cerró la puerta tras dejar a su sonriente padre viendo su novela favorita._

- Que ingenuo eres aun Silver, si, muy joven eh ingenuo aun.

_Giovanni saco una lista de la bolsa de su gabardina mientras reía siniestramente, abrió la lista y con una pluma tacho el objetivo que ponía: "Vengarse de Red con un plan complejamente planeado", el cual se encontraba entre los objetivos: "Aprender a abrir la caja del cereal favorito de Silver en menos de 2 horas" y el tachado "Ganarme mínimo una falsa confianza de Silver"._

- Con esto ya va otro objetivo de mi vida cumplido! Qué suerte que entre las sustancias peligrosas que Silver intenta no dejarme, no incluya un laxante! Si... venganza dulce venganza!

_Giovanni volvió a reír diabólicamente mientras se sentaba a seguir disfrutando de su telenovela favorita y por fin tener una tarde de satisfacción sabiendo que uno de sus mayores objetivos, que planeo cuidadosamente, por fin se había cumplido exitosamente._

**Dah End~**

* * *

><p>So... esto era lo que planeaba cuando se me ocurrió el otro fic, y supongo notaran en que parte fue que se me vino la idea de escribir el fic anterior, pero bueno, aqui esta. Mi intención no era mostrar a Giovanni como un tonto, si no mostrar cuanto es capaz de hacer por llevar a cabo su venganza xD, así como Silver decía que haría cualquier cosa por cumplir su objetivo en la saga GSC, pensé que quizás Giovanni también sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por vengarse de Red, aunque ese "Lo que sea" fuera ridiculizarse así mismo con delantales floreados.<p>

Sobre lo de la baja estatura de Silver, lo han notado? Silver siempre a sido mostrado de menor estatura que Gold. De hecho si miran la imagen del final de la saga Emerald, donde están todos los Dex Holders viendo que llegan los barcos, Silver está entre Gold y Blue, y se ve más bajito que ambos! Por ende también es de menor estatura que Red y Green. Para la saga HGSS si ven la imagen del final, donde Silver está en medio de Crys y de Gold... Silver se ve más chico que comparación con Gold nuevamente! Al parecer Silver siempre será de menor estatura comparado con Gold, Green y Red xD ... por lo menos será mas alto que el pobre Emerald. Con las chicas no le comparo mucho, ya que son de menor estatura que los chicos de PokéSpe

Y por cierto... sobre el Zorua... desde que vi un Fan Art de Silver cargando un Zorua pensé: Si sería buena idea para él, no creen xD? Además de que el tipo Dark le queda en el equipo junto con Weavile y Honchcrow xD

Bueno, no sé si esto fuera divertido o estuviera mal, pero si alguien lo lee y se entretuve un rato supongo estará bien :3

Adieu~

PD: Notaron que los 3 Holders que conocen menos a Silver (Platinum, Diamond y Pearl ... y en el manga aun no se conocen pero tengo esperanza en que algún día los 13 se conozcan xD) fueron los únicos que le llevaron regalo xD?


End file.
